A high luminance is desirable for optical applications such as projection applications or display backlightings. In conventional LED semiconductor elements, the amount of radiation generated depends on the current intensity with which the LED semiconductor element is operated. However, the current density in the active layer should not exceed a maximum current density dependent on the semiconductor material used, since otherwise there is the risk of excessive ageing effects disadvantageously shortening the lifetime of the LED semiconductor element.